


Nut at the Museum

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Ash has Yut Lung as a hostage in the Museum of Natural History, he finds it strange that Yut Lung isn't trying to run away from him. After some questioning, Yut Lung informs him that all the hair-pulling and roughness has given him a boner.Ash decides that the easiest way to deal with the situation is to take care of the problem himself.Takes place during episode 20.





	Nut at the Museum

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for this, but here it is anyway. I know canonically they wouldn't have had time to do this, but fuck it.

The museum was dark and warm. No noise could be heard save for the quiet breathing of the two teenagers hiding in the very back of the building.

Ash tried to keep as silent and as still as possible. He was kneeling behind a corner, his gun already loaded in his hand and a knife clenched between his teeth. In Ash's other hand was a long, sweaty braid. One that belonged to his hostage, Yut Lung.

Ash wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard right then and there, but he needed to keep his nemesis alive for now, unfortunately.

 

They'd temporarily retreated to the Hall of Ocean Life while waiting for Blanca (Ash knew that Blanca would come to rescue his employer, no questions asked). Having killed a few Chinese guards, Ash hid behind a corner. Yut Lung apparently didn't value his life much, as his breathing was loud and obvious.

 

Ash put down his gun, took the knife out of his mouth and yanked hard on Yut Lung's hair. "Shut _up_ , will you?" he spat, pointing the knife at Yut Lung's neck.

 

It was hard to make out in the dark, but Yut Lung's braid had somehow managed to wrap around his neck. Ash had been dragging him around by his hair and hadn't even realised that the fucker was probably close to choking to death.

Very reluctantly, Ash loosened his grip on Yut Lung's hair, which caused the Chinese man to immediately fall forwards onto all-fours, gasping for air and massaging his neck.

"F-Fuck you!" Yut Lung spat back, breathlessly. Ash could barely see his face, but he knew Yut Lung was glaring at him, so Ash glared back. Maybe snakes could see better in the dark than people.

 

They sat in silence, Ash waiting cautiously.

 

"Why aren't you running?" the blond eventually asked, not able to work out why Yut Lung wasn't trying to make his escape. If it had been him, he would've tried to at least grab his kidnapper's weapon or kick him in the dick. But Yut Lung just stayed on the floor, face down, looking more pathetic than Ash had seen him before.

Yut Lung didn't reply. Slowly, he sat up so that he was kneeling, resting his ass on his heels. He still didn't look at Ash.

 

"I... can't," he hissed, his voice shakier than Ash had expected.

"What? Surely you can. I didn't break your legs." Ash was perplexed.

Yut Lung finally lifted his head up and directly looked at Ash. Ash could just work out that his face wasn't as pale as it usually was. Weird. Usually, people in this situation would be drained of all color and scared shitless. Ash frowned, shifting his position to a more comfortable one.

"You're weird," Ash whispered, crossing his arms. "Are you that eager to die?"

"...That's... not it," Yut Lung mumbled, barely audible enough for Ash to hear. He didn't sound like he was scared at all. If anything, he sounded... embarrassed. But why the fuck would he sound _embarrassed_?

 

"You're gonna have to explain yourself," Ash sighed, impatiently tapping his fingers. "I'm not in the mood to deal with much more bullshit from you, unless you can hold out until your amazing bodyguard saves you."

Yut Lung inched closer to Ash. Ash could make out his face better now, and became aware of how red the younger boy's cheeks were. "This is your fault," he seethed, every syllable full of hatred and anger. "I can't... let anyone see me like this."

"Like what?" Ash taunted, still not comprehending this strange behaviour from his hostage.

"Do you..." Yut Lung panted, turning away again, "Do you really expect me to go out there when you've done this to me?"

 

Ash stared at him. The fuck? He was close to calling Yut Lung insane. Ash had barely done anything to him beyond hold a gun to his head and drag him around a bit. Surely someone like Yut Lung had experienced much more life-threatening scenarios than this. Unless he really did fear Ash _that_ much, but he sure as hell liked to act as though he didn't.

 

"What, did I make you piss yourself or something?" Ash tried, turning his tone into more of a mocking one.

"...No," Yut Lung spat, although the hesitation had Ash curious.

Ash sighed. "Listen," he said, "I really don't know what you're on about. I'm a fucking moron, so you're gonna have to tell me what your issue is. Go on. What could possibly be so ghastly that you're hiding it even when I've got your life in my hands?"

"F-Fine!" Yut Lung sat up straight. He sounded like he was about to confess his deepest darkest sins to Ash, which Ash really did not want to listen to.

"Spit it the fuck out already," Ash said, sighing again. "Blanca's gonna be here soon." He was getting extremely impatient.

 

Yut Lung took a deep breath. He spoke so fast that Ash didn't understand a single word he said.

"Slower," Ash told him, reaching for his gun again just in case. "I didn't catch that." He double-checked that the gun was still loaded.

"I never..." Yut Lung began, "I never thought I'd say this, but: you've m-made me... hard."

 

Ash's gun and knife both fell to the floor, each with a differently pitched _clang_.

 

"As in... you've got a boner?"

"............Yeah." His reply was barely audible.

 

 _Well,_ Ash thought, _That explains things_. He still didn't know why the fuck someone would be turned on in a hostage situation where they were about to be killed, but people had some weird fucking fetishes, after all. Ash was no stranger to that. This was definitely the oddest one he'd come across in all his years, however.

 

"Seriously, dude?" Ash laughed nervously, not having expected such a response at all. Of course, he knew Yut Lung was being serious, as there was no _way_ he'd lie about something like this to Ash, even as a distraction. Yut Lung was too proud for that.

"I-It's not my fault!" Yut Lung protested, his voice cracking slightly. "You're the one who--"

Ash shushed him. "Keep your voice down," he instructed. "Anyway, how the fuck is it my fault? I wasn't trying to turn you on, you know."

 

To Ash's surprise, Yut Lung actually answered him. "If you must know," he seethed, "It's the hair."

"The hair?" Ash repeated, not sure if he should laugh or not. "You mean, me pulling your hair made you horny?"

"Yes, it did!" Yut Lung raised his voice again. "Are you satisfied now that you're aware I get turned on by people pulling my hair and being rough with me?!"

 

Ash considered his options. He could try and make Yut Lung's boner go away by doing disgusting things, but he didn't feel like being disgusting at the moment. He could, alternatively, just wait until Blanca showed up and give him back as he was for Blanca to deal with.

 

Or he could take care of the problem himself and they'd never speak about it ever again.

 

Ash had never pleasured somebody younger than him before. He'd also never had any experience with someone who was Chinese before. To most people, a dick was a dick, but having been subjected to many dicks over the years, Ash knew there could be vast differences to them.

 

He sighed. At least jerking Yut Lung off would make him unable to run away for a while.

 

Without a sound, Ash moved so that he was kneeling in front of Yut Lung. He paid no attention to what Yut Lung was hissing at him and instead pulled his pants down in a single yank. The robe Yut Lung was wearing was already getting in the way, but Ash lifted the front of it up and held it pressed against Yut Lung's stomach.

 

"Don't move," Ash ordered, giving Yut Lung a warning. "If you try anything or make too much noise I'll bite your dick off." He felt Yut Lung tense up beneath him.

 

The first thing Ash noticed was that Yut Lung wasn't wearing any underwear. The second thing Ash noticed was that he was, indeed, semi-erect. The third thing he noticed was that Yut Lung seemed to be lacking in pubic hair, but Ash just assumed he shaved.

 

Ash tucked his hair behind his ears and bent down further, his face inches away from Yut Lung's dick. He placed one hand on his enemy's thigh to balance himself and reached forward with the other to touch the task that stood before him.

 

Yut Lung was uncircumcised. Most of the penises Ash had dealt with in his lifetime had been lacking in foreskin, and they'd virtually all belonged to older, out-of-shape white men. He had no idea how to deal with one that was young, taken care of and still had its hood attached.

 

Ash began by gliding his finger over the slit of Yut Ling's dick, which caused a moan to escape Yut Lung's lips. Ash angrily glared up at him, warning him again: "Shut up." Yut Lung moved one of his hands and covered his mouth, closing his eyes.

He returned to playing with the tip of Yut Lung's dick, spreading the precum over the head. There wasn't enough of it yet to cover the whole thing, so Ash decided to change tactics. He removed his hand, wiping the stickiness on his fingers on the underside of Yut Lung's robe.

 

Ash paused for a moment, wondering what he was doing with himself, and took Yut Lung's member in his mouth. It's not like  _he_ was getting any pleasure out of this, but oh well.

 

Compared to some of his previous experiences, it fit in his mouth rather nicely. Yut Lung was complaining again, so Ash used one of his hands to forcefully push down on one of Yut Lung's balls with his thumb, almost unable to prevent himself from digging his nails in.

A lot of men would recoil at having their balls touched like this, but to Ash's surprise, Yut Lung stiffened inside him. Ash really had no clue how to read him, it seemed. He started moving his tongue around Yut Lung's dick, sliding up and down the shaft, licking and sucking as he pleased. Yut Lung had shut up as instructed for the most part, only whimpering under his hand, his body trembling slightly at being stimulated.

 

Yut Lung was getting harder now, so Ash tried squeezing his balls again, this time including his nails. He felt Yut Lung shudder as a sliver of precum squirted into his mouth.

 

Then Ash had an idea. He took the hand that wasn't fondling Yut Lung's testicles away, letting the robe fall softly on his head. Ash then reached up and felt around for a few moments before finding what he was looking for: Yut Lung's braid.

"A-Ash!" Yut Lung gasped, trying to force Ash's hand to let go of his hair and failing. "D-Don--"

Ash ignored him. He squeezed down on Yut Lung's balls even harder this time, while simultaneously pulling with as much force as he was capable of on his hair. At the same time, he also glided his tongue around the folds of foreskin on Yut Lung's dick, and the sensations of all of these acts at once was enough to push Yut Lung over the edge.

Yut Lung shook violently, collapsing onto Ash's shoulder as he came. Ash could feel his uneven, shallow panting against his back. He wanted to shove Yut Lung off him, but because they were in a national museum, he had to make sure there was no evidence of this left.

 

After forcing himself to swallow Yut Lung's load, he withdrew, standing up and wiping his mouth with his shirt. The one consistency between every penis he'd sucked off to completion was, if nothing else, that cum tasted _horrible_. He'd never gotten used to it.

 

"There," Ash said, quickly bending down to pick up his weapons. "Now it won't matter if Blanca sees you."

Yut Lung shakily stood up and put his pants back on. He was fixated on the carpet. "If you... If you speak about this to anyone," he panted, "I'll murder everyone you love."

"I mean, it's not like I really want people knowing I gave you a blowjob either," Ash shrugged.

 

He was about to make some snarky remark about Yut Lung's lack of underwear when he heard footsteps nearby. Grabbing his knife, he emerged from behind the wall, holding Yut Lung forcefully. Blanca was down below with his hostages.

Ash figured he'd been kind enough to Yut Lung for an entire lifetime, so he grabbed the Chinese man's braid while negotiating with Blanca, strangling him with his hair. This time on purpose, knowing exactly how Yut Lung would react with a knife to his throat while being choked. He ended up throwing the knife at Blanca, which lodged itself in Blanca's forearm.

 

The hostage situation appeared to be over, so Ash shoved Yut Lung down the stairs, right into Blanca's arms.

 

 _Have fun explaining that to Blanca, motherfucker!_ Ash thought, feeling a strange mixture of bitterness and triumph.

 

Once Blanca had carried Yut Lung away, Ash quickly raced down the stairs to reunite with his gang, and, most importantly, Eiji.

**Author's Note:**

> Ash has learnt a lot of self-control over the years so he wasn't aroused at all. 
> 
> As for Blanca... Yut Lung didn't tell him anything.


End file.
